communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DonHaeberle
Herzlich willkommen! Hallo DonHaeberle, wir begrüßen dich als Neuzugang unter den registrierten Wikianern! Wikia ist eine Sammlung von Gemeinschaftswebseiten, die du bearbeiten kannst. Alle Seiten auf Wikia.com können von jedem Besucher bearbeitet und weiterentwickelt werden. Wir alle erwarten, dass mit dir ein weiterer Star-Autor den Weg in unsere Gemeinde gefunden hat und hoffen, dass du nicht nur ein vorübergehender Gast bleibst. Unter Hilfe:Tutorial kannst du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie alles hier funktioniert. Diese Seite regelt alle Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Fragen kannst du am besten im Forum stellen. Viele Antworten finden sich jedoch schon auf der Hilfe-Seite. Wenn sich dort nicht gleich eine Lösung findet, helfen die meisten Benutzer und alle Administratoren der Wikia gerne. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Benutzerseite Eine Benutzerseite ist nicht vorgeschrieben, wäre aber ideal. Schreibe dort alles über dich hinein, was du bereit bist deinen Mitschreibern mitzuteilen. Bitte beachte, das deine Benutzerseite kein Wiki ist. Wenn du eines erstellen willst, gehe zu Wikia Requests. Falls du deine Idee nur ausprobieren möchtest, gehe zu Mini-Wikia. Benutzer-Diskussion Die Benutzer-Diskussionsseite funktioniert wie ein Briefkasten. Andere Benutzer hinterlassen auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten, du kannst dann auch auf derselben Seite eine Antwort hinzufügen, da man mit Hilfe der Beobachtungsliste deine Reaktionen angezeigt bekommt. Genauso kannst du andere Benutzer anschreiben, vergiss nur nicht, deren Diskussionsseite in deine Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. Unterschrift Bitte vergiss nicht, bei Diskussionen deinen Beitrag zu „unterschreiben“, damit man später noch nachvollziehen kann, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Du unterschreibst deinen Beitrag, indem du vier Tilden anfügst: ~~~~ Beim Speichern wandelt das System die Tilden in deinen Namen und das aktuelle Datum und Uhrzeit um. Bilder Wenn du deine Bilder hochlädst, vergiss bitte nicht die Angaben zur Lizenz. Bilder ohne Lizenz müssen leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen über kurz oder lang gelöscht werden, was oft schade ist. Viel Spaß und Erfolg bei Wikia! --Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 21:27, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke Thank you for translating the new section in the privacy policy. I suggested it should be protected as this is an official legal document of Wikia, so people need to know when modifications to it are official. Angela (talk) 14:01, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I was surprised, because now I've no possibilty to correct any mistakes in grammar or something else. But so I think that my translation it too good as it have to be corrected any more... Thanks for response. :) --DonHaeberle (TALK) 14:06, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nachricht und Antwort auf deine M@eil Hallo mein lieber, ich habe deine M@il bekommen, wegen der Signatur, muss ich dir erklären das ich dies nicht allumfassend erstellen kann. Eine algemeine Sig ist nicht als Subst möglich. daher muss ich bevor ich eine Sig setzte immer (in jedem Wiki neu) eine erweiterte Prafix- Seite erstellen. # User:McCouman/Unterschrift # User:McCouman/Sig Das Binden aus dem Cental ist nicht möglich! Da beim Unterschreiben sicherlich auch vorhast, das deine Wikia Kollegen auf Talk und deinem Namen klicken auf die jeweilige BS oder Diskus des Wikis in dem du arbeitest. Wenn du aber die Bindung der Vorlage im Centra erstellst, werden dies beim Klick nicht auf deine Disku im Wiki kommen sondern IMMER auf die Disku im Cental. Das geht leider auch nicht anders zu machen da die Tamplats nicht weitergeleitet werden. Auch mein Versuch eines Aufzubauen hat nicht funktioniert. Da die Vorlagen immer im Central gebunden sind. und beim Substructure nicht auf das jeweilige Wiki Einfluss haben. Du musst also leider in jedem Wiki diese Seiten neu erstellen. Die .../Unterschrift habe ich als solche in (SUB:=ERS:) In dieser steht damit beim Unterschreiben nicht mein Sourcecode zu sehen ist und vor allem um die Übersicht zu wahren, da mein Code eine Seite lang ist. Da er zusätzlich noch generiert wird-also immer eine andere Farbe meiner Unterschrift oder ein anderen Werber hat. Dieser ändert sich also bei jedem neuen Eintrag automatisch. ich weiss leider nicht ob dich das Gleichwerts weiterbringt... 16:47, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, den Source hab ich gesehen. Kann man viel von lernen. ;) Grundsätzlich bringt mich alles etwas weiter. Vielleicht zu einem anderen Weg als ich mir vorgestellt hatte, aber immer noch besser als in einer Sackgasse festzustecken. Von daher vielen Dank für die Rückmeldung und die Infos. Mal schauen was ich daraus machen werde. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --DonHaeberle (TALK) 16:55, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) IP-Troll eben Hi DonHaeberle, kurzzeitig dachte ich ja, du warst die Troll-IP und hast dich dann beim Rückgänigmachen aus Versehen mit deinem Usernamen angemeldet :D. Naja, nicht wirklich ;). Schöne Grüße --Diamant talk 16:59, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt - ich hab dich zugespammt. Aber nur kurzweilig. Mich hat es interessiert, wie aufwändig es ist diese Spam-Menge abzusenden. Ich hab drei Wikia-Seiten nochmal selbst zugespammt. Neugier halt. Das ist etwa 1 MB Text und alleine für das Absenden gehen (bei meiner Netzverbindung) etwa 10 Sekunden drauf. Da hat wohl jemand eine verdammt gute Internetanbindung. -- 17:04, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::„Ich hab drei Wikia-Seiten nochmal selbst zugespammt.“ :D YMMD --Diamant talk 17:31, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich wollt halt auch mal :D -- 17:40, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ihr pösen Spammer ;-) LG Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 17:42, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Hab es zum Anlass genommen, meinen Upload nochmal nachzumessen. Theoretisch 145 kByte/s. De facto hab ich vorhin etwa 10 Sekunden/Beitrag gebraucht. Kommt in etwa hin. ;) -- 17:53, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC)